Nummer 249
Av Arthur Conan Doyle Kanske kommer man aldrig att kunna fälla ett definitivt omdöme om vad som utspelades mellan Edward Bellingham och William Monkhouse Lee och vad som låg bakom Abercrombie Smiths stora skräckupplevelse. Visserligen har vi Smiths egen mycket utförliga och klara redogörelse, och dessutom det kompletterande stöd för hans historia som lämnats av tjänaren Thomas Styles, av pastor Plumptree Peterson, kollegiemedlem vid Old's, samt av de övriga personer som råkade bevittna ett eller annat inslag i ett mycket egenartat händelseförlopp. Men historien som helhet grundar sig på Smiths uppgifter, och de flesta kommer att anse det mer troligt att en enda persons hjärna, om än aldrig så skenbart normal, lider av någon subtil skevhet, någon egendomlig brist i sitt sätt att arbeta, än att ett uppenbart avsteg från naturens bana har ägt rum i en så ryktbar mittpunkt för lärdom och ljus som Oxfords universitet. Men om man betänker hur smal och slingrande naturens gångväg är, hur otydligt vi urskiljer den trots alla våra vetenskapliga lyktor, och hurusom väldiga och fruktansvärda möjligheter ständigt höjer sig likt skuggor ur det omgivande mörkret, så kan bara en mycket dristig och självsäker människa sätta en gräns för de egendomliga sidovägar som människoanden kan förirra sig in på. I en viss flygel av det så kallade Old College i Oxford finns det ett hörntorn av ytterst hög ålder. Den tunga valvbågen som omger porten har sjunkit ner på mitten under årens tyngd, och de grå, lavtäckta stenblocken är hopbundna och sammanknutna av vidjor och slingor av murgröna, som om den gamla modern bestämt sig för att stärka dem mot väder och vind. Från porten löper en vindeltrappa av sten uppåt förbi två ansatser och slutar framför den tredje. Trappstegen är formlösa och urholkade efter att ha trampats av så många generationer av kunskapssökare. Liv har flödat som vatten nerför vindeltrappan och har som vatten brukar lämnat efter sig dessa släta rännor. Hur ymnig och stark har inte denna ström av ungt engelskt liv varit, från i lång kappa klädda pedantiska studiosi på huset Plantagenets tid, till sprättarna på regentskapstiden. Och vad återstod av alla dessa förhoppningar, dess strävanden, denna eldiga dådkraft, utom här och där på någon gammaldags kyrkogård spåren av en inskrift på en sten, och kanske en handfull stoft i en multnande kista? Men här var alltjämt den tysta trappan och den grå gamla väggen, på vilken balk och snedkors och mången annan heraldisk symbol fortfarande kunde skådas, likt groteska skuggor kastade av de dagar som hade förgått. I maj månad år 1884 bodde tre unga män i rummen innanför de avsatser som den gamla trappan ledde till. Varje lägenhet bestod endast av vardagsrum och sovrum, och på bottenvåningen tjänstgjorde det ena som kolkällare och det andra som vardagsrum för studentuppassaren Thomas Styles, vars plikt det var att sköta om de tre männen ovanför honom. Till höger och vänster låg en rad föreläsningssalar och en rad kontorslokaler så att tornets invånare åtnjöt en viss avskildhet, vilket gjorde rummen intressanta för de flitigare studenterna. Till den gruppen hörde de tre som nu bodde där — Abercrombie Smith högst upp, Edward Bellingham nedanför honom och William Monkhouse Lee längst ner. Klockan var tio en ljus vårkväll, och Abercrombie Smith låg tillbakalutad i sin länstol med fötterna på eldgallret och briarpipan mellan läpparna. På andra sidan eldstaden gjorde hans gamle skolkamrat Jephro Hastie det lika bekvämt för sig i en annan länstol. Båda männen hade flanellkläder på sig, för de hade tillbringat kvällen på floden, men även om det inte hade varit för klädseln kunde ingen som såg deras energiska, vakna ansikten ha undgått att förstå att de var friluftsmänniskor — att deras tankesätt och smak naturligt drogs till allt som var manligt och kraftfullt. I själva verket var Hastie akterroddare på sitt colleges tävlingsbåt och Smith var ännu bättre roddare, fast en kommande examination redan kastade sin skugga över honom och fjättrade honom vid studierna, frånsett det fåtal timmar av motion i veckan som hälsan krävde. Ett antal medicinböcker som låg i ett virrvarr på bordet tillsammans med ben, modeller och anatomiska illustrationer vittnade om vad för slags studier det gällde och deras omfattning, medan två fäktkäppar och ett par boxhandskar ovanför spiselhyllan gav en vink om hur han med Hasties hjälp kunde hålla kroppen i form med ett minimum av tidsspillan och omständlighet. De kände varandra väl — så väl att de nu kunde sitta tillsammans i den där vilsamma tystnaden som är kamratskapets högsta stadium. "Ta dig lite whisky", sade Abercrombie Smith till slut mellan två moln av tobaksrök. "Skotsk whisky i kannan och irländsk i flaskan." "Nej, tack. Jag ska vara med i enmansrodden. Jag dricker inte när jag ligger i träning. Du då?" "Jag pluggar hårt. Jag tror det är bäst att låta det vara." Hastie nickade och de försjönk åter i belåten tystnad. "Förresten, Smith" , frågade Hastie efter en stund, "har du lärt känna dina grannar här i tornet än?" "Bara en nick i förbifarten. Ingenting mer." "Hm! I dina kläder skulle jag låta det stanna därvid. Jag vet lite grann om dem båda. Inte mycket, men tillräckligt för min del. Jag tror inte jag skulle sluta dem till mitt bröst om jag var du. Inte för att det är något större fel på Monkhouse Lee." "Menar du den smale?" "Just det. Han är en gentleman på sitt sätt, så liten han är. Jag tror inte det är något ont i honom. Kruxet är bara att man inte kan vara bekant med honom utan att också bli bekant med Bellingham." "Menar du den tjocke?" "Ja, den tjocke. Och den mannen skulle åtminstone jag helst inte vilja känna." Abercrombie Smith höjde på ögonbrynen och såg bort på sin kamrat. "Vad gäller det?" frågade han. "Sprit? Kortspel? Knöl mot fruntimmer? Du brukade inte vara så fördömande." "Aha! Det märks att du inte känner mannen, annars skulle du inte fråga. Det är något vedervärdigt över honom — något reptilliknande. Det vänder sig i magen på mig så fort jag får syn på honom. Jag skulle tro att han har hemliga laster — att han är depraverad. Fast han är ingen dumbom. Det sägs att han är en av de bästa inom sitt gebit som de någonsin har haft på colleget." "Medicin eller klassiska språk?" "Orientaliska språk. Han är en baddare på dem. Chillingworth stötte på honom någonstans ovanför andra katarakten under sommarlovet, och han berättade för mig att han pladdrade på med araberna som om han hade fötts och blivit ammad och avvand bland dem. Han talade koptiska med kopterna och hebreiska med judarna och arabiska med beduinerna, och allihop var beredda att kyssa fållen på hans bonjour. Det finns en del kufiska gamla eremiter i den delen av världen som sitter på klipporna och blänger på tillfälliga besökare och spottar åt dem. Nå, när de fick syn på den här gynnaren Bellingham så hade han inte sagt fem ord innan de låg och krälade på magen för honom. Chillingworth sa att han aldrig hade sett på maken. Och Billingworth tyckte tydligen att det var vad som tillkom honom och svassade omkring och höll förmaningstal för dem. Inte så tokigt för en vanlig student vid Old' s, eller vad säger du?" "Varför säger du att man inte kan känna Lee utan att känna Bellingham?" "Därför att Bellingham är förlovad med hans syster. Eveline. En sådan förtjusande flicka, Smith! Jag känner hela familjen. Det är motbjudande att se den där fähunden tillsammans med henne. En padda och en duva, det är vad de alltid påminner mig om." Abercrombie Smith log brett och knackade ur pipan mot sidan av eldgallret. "Du visar vartenda kort du har på hand, gamle gosse" , sade han. "Vilken fördomsfull, svartsjuk, misstänksam typ du är! Det är det enda du egentligen har emot karln." "Tja, jag har känt henne sedan hon inte var längre än den där pipan av körsbärsträ och jag tycker inte om att hon utsätter sig för faror. Och det här är faktiskt farligt. Han ser bestialisk ut. Och han har ett bestialiskt humör, ett giftigt humör. Kommer du ihåg hans gräl med Long Nor-ton?" "Nej; du glömmer alltid att jag är novisch." "Ja just det ja, det var i vintras. Naturligtvis. Nå, du känner till dragvägen längs floden. Det var ett helt sällskap studenter som gick på den, och Bellingham främst, och så mötte de en gammal torgmadam som var på väg åt motsatt håll. Det hade regnat — du vet hurdan marken blir här när det har regnat — och de fick gå mellan floden och en jättelik pöl som var nästan lika bred. Och tror du inte att det svinet stannade kvar på stigen och knuffade gumman ner i gyttjan, där hon och hennes marknadsvaror råkade förfärligt illa ut. Det var busaktigt gjort, och Long Norton, som är den saktmodigaste människa som någonsin har gått i ett par skor, talade om för honom vad han tyckte om det. Det ena ordet gav det andra, och till sist drämde Norton till honom över axlarna med käppen. Det blev ett himla liv om saken, och det är en njutning att se hur Bellingham tittar på Norton när de möter varandra nu. Milda makter, Smith, klockan är nästan elva!" "Det är ingen brådska. Tänd pipan igen. " "Inte jag. Jag antas ligga i träning. Och så sitter jag här och skvallrar när jag borde ha legat tryggt i min säng. Jag lånar din dödskalle om du kan avvara den. Williams har haft min i en månad. Jag tar hörselbenen till ditt öra också, om du är säker på att du inte behöver dem. Tack ska du ha. Jag behöver ingen väska, jag kan mycket väl ta dem under armen. Godnatt, gamle vän, och lyd mitt råd angående din granne." När Hastie hade smattrat nerför trappan med sitt anatomiska rov kastade Abercrombie Smith pipan i papperskorgen. Han drog stolen närmare lampan och fördjupade sig i en respektingivande lunta som hade gröna pärmar och var försedd med färglagda kartor föreställande det sällsamma rike inom oss vars olycksförföljda och hjälplösa monarker vi är. Även om studenten var gröngöling i Oxford var han det inte på medicinens område, för han hade läst fyra år i Glasgow och Berlin, och den kommande examen skulle slutgiltigt göra honom till medlem av läkarskrået. Med sin fasta mun, sin breda panna och sitt skarpskurna, något hårda ansikte var han en man som kanske saknade lysande talang, men som var så uthållig, så tålmodig och så viljestark att han i det långa loppet kunde gå om en mer prålande begåvning. En man som kan hävda sig bland skottar och nordtyskar är inte så lätt att besegra. Smith hade skapat sig ett namn i Glasgow och Berlin och var nu besluten att göra samma sak i Oxford, om det kunde åstadkommas med hårt arbete och målmedvetenhet. Han satt och läste i ungefär en timme, och visarna på det tickande reseuret på bordet vid väggen började gå samman vid tolvan när studentens öra nåddes av ett oväntat ljud — ett högt, ganska gällt ljud, likt den väsande inandningen från en man som flämtar till under inflytande av någon stark känsla. Smith lade ifrån sig boken och lade huvudet på sned för att lyssna. Det fanns ingen på samma våningsplan som han eller högre upp, så avbrottet kom med säkerhet från grannen under honom — samme granne som Hastie hade framställt som en sådan vämjelig figur. Smith kände honom bara som en blekfet, tystlåten och flitig man, vars läslampa kastade en gyllene strimma från det gamla tornet till och med när hans egen var släckt. Denna delade benägenhet att sitta uppe länge hade blivit ett slags tyst föreningslänk mellan dem. När timmarna började tassa mot gryningen kändes det tröstesamt för Smith att veta att det fanns någon annan alldeles i närheten som satte lika lite värde på sin nattsömn som han. Till och med när hans tankar nu gick till honom kände Smith sig vänligt stämd. Hastie var en bra kamrat, men han var grovhyvlad och okänslig, utan fantasi eller inlevelseförmåga. Om en man inte kunde mätas med internatskolemått var han omöjlig i Hasties ögon. Liksom så många andra som själva är robusta hade han lätt att blanda samman kroppsbyggnad med karaktär, att anse det vara dålig moral som i själva verket är dåligt blodomlopp. Den till intellektet bättre utrustade Smith kände till vännens egenhet och tog den med i beräkningen när hans tankar nu vändes till mannen på våningen under. Det egendomliga ljudet upprepades inte, och Smith skulle just återuppta läsningen när nattens tystnad bröts av ett hest rop, ett verkligt skrik — tjutet från en man som blivit så bestört och skakad att han tappat all kontroll över sig själv. Smith flög upp från stolen och släppte boken. Han var inte den som blev uppskrämd i första taget, men något i det där plötsliga, obehärskade skriket av fasa fick hans blod att frysa till is och hans hud att knottra sig. På en sådan plats och vid en sådan tid på dygnet fyllde det hans huvud med tusen fantastiska förklaringar. Borde han springa ner, eller var det bättre att avvakta lite? Han besatt till fullt mått sin nations avsky för att ställa till med en scen, och han var så föga bekant med sin granne att han inte ville tränga sig på i onödan. Ett ögonblick stod han och tvekade, och medan han överlade med sig själv hördes brådskande fotsteg i trappan och unge Monkhouse Lee störtade in i rummet, halvklädd och askgrå i ansiktet. "Följ med ner!" flämtade han. "Bellingham är sjuk." Abercrombie Smith följde honom tätt i hälarna nerför trappan till vardagsrummet nedanför sitt eget, och trots att hans tankar helt upptogs av situationen kunde han inte låta bli att se sig häpet omkring när han steg över tröskeln. En sådan kammare hade han aldrig sett förr — den liknade mer ett museum än ett arbetsrum. Väggarna och taket täcktes av tusen egendomliga minnen från Egypten och Österlandet. En ojämn fris av höga, kantiga figurer med bördor eller vapen gick längs väggarna i de båda rummen. Ovanför dem fanns tjurhövdade, storkhövdade, katthövdade och ugglehövdade statyer tillsammans med orm-krönta, mandelögda monarker och sällsamma, skalbaggsliknande gudomar utskurna i blå egyptisk lapis lazuli. Horus och Isis och Osiris blickade ner från varje nisch och hylla, och under taket hängde en verklig son av gamla Nilen, en stor krokodil med uppspärrat gap, i en dubbel repögla. Mitt i detta kuriösa rum stod ett stort fyrkantigt bord belamrat med papper, flaskor och torkade blad från någon graciös, palmliknande växt. Alltsammans hade skjutits samman i en hög för att bereda plats för en mumiekista som burits dit från väggen, vilket framgick av en lucka bland föremålen där, och lagts på ena sidan av bordet. Själva mumien, ett hemskt, svart, förtorkat föremål likt ett förkolnat huvud på en knotig buske, låg halvvägs ute ur kistan med en kloliknande hand och en benig underarm vilande på bordet. En gulnad gammal papyrusrulle stod uppstöttad mot sarkofagen, och framför den satt i en trästol med armstöd rummets innehavare, med sina uppspärrade ögon skräckslaget stirrande på krokodilen ovanför sig och flåsande mellan sina tjocka blå läppar vid varje utandning. "Gode Gud! han är döende!" utbrast Monkhouse Lee alldeles ifrån sig. Han var en smärt, stilig ung man, olivhyad och mörkögd, mer spansk än engelsk till utseendet och med en keltisk livlighet i sättet som stod i bjärt kontrast till Abercrombie Smiths anglosaxiska flegma. "Jag tror att han bara har svimmat" , sade medicinaren. "Ge mig ett handtag med honom. Ni tar hans fötter. Och så lägger vi honom på soffan. Vill ni sparka undan alla de där små trädjävlarna. Vilken hög det är! Nu kommer han att klara sig fint bara vi lossar på hans krage och ger honom lite vatten. Vad har han haft för sig egentligen?" "Jag vet inte. Jag hörde honom ropa till. Jag känner honom ganska bra, förstår ni. Det var verkligen hyggligt av er att följa med ner." "Hans hjärta går på som ett par kastanjetter", sade Smith med handen på den medvetslöses bröst. "Jag tycker att han verkar vettskrämd. Slå vattnet över honom! Vilket ansikte han har!" Det var verkligen ett egendomligt och högst motbjudande ansikte, för färg och anletsdrag var lika onaturliga. Det var vitt, men det var inte rädslans vanliga blekhet utan en fullständigt blodlös vit färg, som undersidan av en sjötunga. Han var mycket fet, men gjorde intryck av att tidigare ha varit ännu fetare, för hans hud hängde löst i veck och skrynklor och genomkorsades av ett nät av rynkor. Kort, stubbigt hår stod som borst från huvudsvålen och han hade utstående, rynkiga öron. Hans ljusgrå ögon var fortfarande öppna, med hopdragna pupiller och glober som stod ut och stirrade stelt och avskyvärt. När Smith såg ner på honom tyckte han sig aldrig tidigare ha sett Naturens varningssignaler så tydligt i ett mänskligt anlete, och hans tankar började nu med större allvar syssla med den varning Hastie hade gett honom en timme tidigare. "Vad tusan kan ha skrämt honom så?" undrade han. "Det är mumien." "Mumien? Hur?" "Jag vet inte. Den är vidrig och osund. Jag önskar att han ville sluta upp med att intressera sig för den. Det är andra gången han skrämmer upp mig. Det var likadant i vintras. Jag hittade honom i precis samma tillstånd, med den där avskyvärda saken framför sig." "Varför håller han på med mumien då?" "Å, han är vurmig förstår ni. Mumier är hans fritidsintresse. Han vet mer om dem än någon annan i England. Men jag önskar att han ville låta bli! Jaha, han börjar vakna till." En svag rodnad började återvända till Bellinghams likbleka ansikte och ögonlocken skälvde som ett segel efter en period av stiltje. Han öppnade och knöt nävarna, drog ett långt, visslande andetag mellan tänderna, vred plötsligt på huvudet och såg sig omkring med igenkännandets blick. När hans blick föll på mumien for han upp från soffan, tog papyrusrullen, slängde ner den i en låda, vred om nyckeln och vacklade sedan tillbaka till soffan. "Vad står på?" frågade han. "Vad vill ni båda?" "Du har skrikit och ställt till med ett fasligt liv", sade Monkhouse Lee. "Om vår granne högst upp inte hade kommit ner så vet jag inte vad jag skulle ha tagit mig till med dig." "Jaså, det är Abercrombie Smith" , sade Bellingham och tittade upp på honom. "Det var verkligen hyggligt av er att komma ner! Vilken dåre jag är! Gode Gud, vilken dåre jag är!" Han tog sig om huvudet och brast ut i det ena hysteriska skrattet efter det andra. "Hör nu på! Sluta med det där!" ropade Smith och ruskade honom omilt i axeln. "Era nerver är ju alldeles söndertrasade. Ni måste sluta upp med de här små midnattslekarna med mumier, annars blir ni alldeles vrickad. Ni har spänt er för hårt. " "Jag undrar", sade Bellingham, "om ni hade varit så behärskad som jag ifall ni hade sett — " "Vad då för något?" "Å, ingenting. Jag menar bara att jag undrar om ni skulle kunna sitta uppe på natten med en mumie utan att det frestade på nerverna. Jag är säker på att ni har rätt. Jag har nog drivit mig själv för hårt på sista tiden. Men nu mår jag fint. Fast var snäll och gå inte än. Vänta bara ett par minuter tills jag är helt återställd. " "Det är mycket kvavt här" , anmärkte Lee och slog upp fönstret för att släppa in den svala nattluften. "Det är balsamisk kåda", sade Billingham. Han tog ett av de torra palmbladsliknande bladen från bordet och höll det ovanför lampglaset så att det fattade eld. Det brann med tunga rökvirvlar och rummet fylldes av en frän, stickande doft. "Det är den heliga växten — prästernas växt" , anmärkte han. "Är ni bevandrad i österländska språk, Smith?" "Inte det minsta. Jag kan inte ett ord." Svaret tycktes lyfta en tyngd från egyptologene bröst. "Förresten" , fortsatte han, "hur lång tid gick det från det ni sprang ner tills jag återfick medvetandet?" "Ingen lång stund. Så där fyra fem minuter. " "Jag trodde att det inte kunde vara någon lång stund" , sade han och drog ett djupt andetag. "Men tänk vad underligt det är att vara medvetslös! Det finns inget sätt att mäta hur länge man har varit borta. Mina egna förnimmelser gav mig ingen vink om ifall det rörde sig om sekunder eller veckor. Den där herrn borta på bordet för sin del packades in på elfte dynastins tid, för ungefär fyrtio århundranden sedan, och om han kunde tala skulle han ändå säga till oss att den tidrymden bara har varit en hastig blinkning. Det är ett ovanligt fint exemplar, Smith." Smith gick fram till bordet och såg med yrkesmannens ögon på den svarta, förvridna gestalten framför sig. Trots att anletsdragen var ohyggligt missfärgade var de fullständigt bevarade, och två små nötliknande ögon lurade fortfarande längst inne i de svarta, djupa ögonhålorna. Den fläckiga huden var spänd över benstommen och tovigt, hopfiltat hår hängde ner över öronen. Två smala tänder som påminde om en råttas gick ner över den skrumpna underläppen. Den hopkrupna ställningen, med böjda lemmar och framsträckt huvud, frammanade tanken att det avskyvärda föremålet hade rörelseförmåga, vilket fick det att vända sig i magen på Smith. De avtärda revbenen med sitt pergamentliknande hölje var blottade, liksom den insjunkna, blygrå buken; men de nedre extremiteterna var insvepta i grova, gula lindor. Små, om nejlikor påminnande bitar myrra och kassiakanel hade strötts över kroppen och låg kringspridda i kistan. "Jag vet inte vad han heter" , sade Bellingham och drog handen över det hoptorkade huvudet. "Som ni ser saknas den yttre sarkofagen med inskriften. Den enda benämning han har nu är nummer 249. Som ni ser står det med tryckstil på kistan. Det var hans nummer på auktionen där jag köpte honom." "Han har sett mycket bra ut på sin tid", anmärkte Abercrombie Smith. "Han var en jätte. Hans mumie är två meter lång, vilket betyder att han var en jätte därnere, för de var inget grov-vuxet folk. Och känn på de här stora, knotiga benen. Det skulle vara knepigt att tampas med en sådan." "Kanske hjälpte just de här händerna till med att bygga pyramiderna" , föreslog Monkhouse Lee och såg med avsmak i ögonen på de krokiga, orena klorna. "Det är ingen risk. Den här gossen har blivit inlagd i kristallsoda och fått lyxbehandling. De skötte inte om murarhantlangare på det sättet. Salt eller jordbeck var gott nog åt dem. Man har räknat ut att den här sortens behandling kostade ungefär etthundratrettio pund i våra pengar. Hur skulle ni tyda den där lilla inskriptionen nära hans fötter, Smith?" "Jag sa ju att jag inte kan något österländskt språk." "Ja, det gjorde ni. Det är balsamerarens namn, skulle jag tro. Han tycks ha varit mycket samvetsgrann. Jag undrar hur många moderna arbeten som kommer att hålla i fyratusen år?" Han fortsatte att tala ledigt och snabbt, men Abercrombie Smith såg tydligt att han fortfarande skälvde av skräck. Hans händer skakade, hans underläpp darrade och vart han än vände blicken gled den tillbaka till hans kusliga sällskap. men bakom all skräcken fanns det något som tydde på triumf i hans röst och uppträdande. Hans ögon lyste och när han gick av och an i rummet var hans steg raska och hurtiga. Han gjorde intryck av att ha genomgått en svår prövning som han fortfarande bar spår av, men som hade tjänat hans syfte. "Ni ska väl inte gå redan?" utbrast han när Smith reste sig från soffan. Inför utsikten att lämnas ensam tycktes han åter fyllas av fruktan och sträckte ut handen för att hålla honom kvar. "Jo, jag måste gå. Jag har arbete att göra. Ni kommer att klara er fint nu. Jag tycker att med ett sådant nervsystem bör ni skaffa er ett mindre makabert fritidsintresse. "Å, jag är inte nervös i vanliga fall; och jag har packat upp mumier förr. " "Du svimmade förra gången", påpekade Monkhuse Lee. "Ja visst ja, det gjorde jag. Jag behöver tydligen nervstärkande medicin eller en elektrisk kur. Du tänker väl inte gå, Lee?" "Jag gör som du vill, Ned." "I så fall följer jag med ner till dig och kinesar på din soffa. God natt, Smith. Ursäkta att du blev störd av mina dumheter. " De skakade hand, och när medicinaren snavande gick uppför den knaggliga vindeltrappan hörde han hur en nyckel vreds om i ett lås och fotstegen när hans båda nya bekantskaper gick ner en våning. På detta egendomliga sätt inleddes bekantskapen mellan Edward Bellingham och Abercrombie Smith, en bekantskap som åtminstone den senare inte hyste någon önskan att driva längre. Bellingham tycktes emellertid ha fattat tycke för sin barske granne och närmade sig honom på ett sådant sätt att han knappast kunde avvisas utan direkt råhet. Två gånger hälsade han på hos Smith för att tacka honom för hjälpen, och efter det tittade han ofta in med böcker, papper och andra sådana artigheter som två ungkarlsgrannar kan visa varandra. Som Smith snart upptäckte var han en vida beläst man med omfattande intressen och ett häpnadsväckande minne. Dessutom var hans sätt så trevligt och smidigt att man efter ett tag slutade tänka på hans frånstötande yttre. För en utarbetad och trött man var han inget obehagligt sällskap, och när någon tid gått upptäckte Smith att han såg fram emot hans besök och till och med återgäldade dem. Men trots mannens obestridliga intelligens tyckte sig medicinaren skönja ett sinnessjukt drag hos honom. Ibland brast han ut i storslaget, bombastiskt tal som stod i bjärt motsats till hans enkla livsföring. "Det är underbart", utropade han, "att känna att man har makt över goda och onda krafter — en skyddsängel eller en hämnande demon." Och vid ett annat tillfälle sade han om Monkhouse Lee: "Lee är bra karl, en hederlig karl, men han saknar styrka och ambition. Han skulle inte bli en lämplig bundsförvant för den som ämnar ett stort företag. Han skulle inte bli en lämplig bundsförvant för någon." Inför sådana antydningar och vinkar brukade den orubblige Smith allvarligt blossa på sin pipa, lyfta på ögonbrynen och skaka på huvudet, medan han då och då inflickade små medicinska visdomsord om tidigare morgonvanor och mer frisk luft. Bellingham hade börjat lägga sig till med en vana som Smith visste var ett vanligt tecken på ett sviktande förstånd. Han tycktes ständigt tala för sig själv. Sent på nätterna när Bellingham omöjligt kunde ha några besökare hörde Smith fortfarande hans röst nerifrån i en låg, dämpad monolog, nästan en viskning och ändå mycket tydlig i tystnaden. Detta ensamma babblande förargade och störde studenten, så att han mer än en gång tog upp saken med sin granne. Men Bellingham rodnade häftigt vid anklagelsen och förnekade bryskt att han hade gett ifrån sig ett ljud; i själva verket visade han sig mer förargad över saken än vad som verkade behövligt. Om Abercrombie Smith hade hyst några tvivel på sina örons vittnesbörd så hade han inte behövt gå långt för att få bekräftelse på vad han hörde. Tom Styles, den rynkige lille uppassaren som hade skött om tornets invånare i fler år än någon kunde minnas, var mycket bekymrad över samma sak. "Ursäkta att jag frågar", sade han en morgon när han snyggade upp i det översta rummet, "men tror herrn att allt är som det ska med mr Bellingham?" "Som det ska, Styles?" "Ja, herrn. Om han är riktigt klok, herrn. " "Varför skulle han inte vara det?" "Ja, det är lite svårt att förklara, herrn. Han har fått andra vanor på sistone. Han är sig inte riktigt lik längre, fast jag tar mig friheten att säga att han aldrig har varit något riktigt herrskap, som mr Hastie eller herrn själv. Han har börjat prata för sig själv något rent förfärligt. Det är konstigt att ni inte blir störd av det. Jag vet inte vad jag ska tro om honom, herrn." "Det angår väl knappast er, Styles." "Tja, jag intresserar mig för hur det står till här, mr Smith. Det är kanske framfusigt av mig, men jag kan inte låta bli. Ibland känns det som om jag var far och mor åt mina ungherrar. Allt kommer på mitt ansvar när något går på tok och familjen kommer hit. Men i fråga om mr Bellingham, herrn. Jag vill veta vad det är som går omkring i hans rum ibland när han är ute och dörren är låst utifrån. " "Vad? Ni pratar dumheter, Styles." "Kanske det, herrn; men jag har hört det med mina egna öron. " "Struntprat, Styles." "Som herrn behagar. Ring i klockan om jag behövs." Abercrombie Smith fäste inget större avseende vid den gamle tjänarens skvaller, men några dagar senare inträffade en liten händelse som gjorde ett obehagligt intryck på honom och livligt återkallade Styles ord i hans medvetande. Bellingham hade kommit upp för att hälsa på honom en kväll och underhöll honom med en intressant skildring av klippgravarna i Beni Hassan i Övre Egypten när Smith, vars hörsel var mycket god, uppfattade ljudet av en dörr som öppnades på avsatsen nedanför. "Någon har gått in eller ut hos dig" , anmärkte han. Bellingham for upp och stod ett ögonblick hjälplös, med en min som var till hälften klentrogen och till hälften rädd. "Visst låste jag väl dörren. Jag är nästan säker på att jag låste den", stammade han. "Ingen kan ha öppnat den." "Men jag hör ju att någon är på väg uppför trappan i detta ögonblick", sade Smith. Bellingham rusade ut genom dörren, slog ljudligt igen den efter sig och skyndade nerför trappan. Smith hörde hur han stannade ungefär halvvägs ner till våningen under; han tyckte sig uppfatta ljudet av viskningar. Efter en kort stund stängdes dörren därnere, en nyckel gnisslade i låset och Bellingham gick på nytt uppför trappan och steg in i rummet med svett på sitt bleka ansikte. "Allt är i sin ordning" , sade han och kastade sig ner i en stol. "Det var den där förbaskade hunden. Han hade knuffat upp dörren. Jag fattar inte hur jag kunde glömma att låsa den." "Jag visste inte att du höll dig med hund" , sade Smith och såg mycket eftertänksamt på den andres uppjagade ansikte. "Jo, jag har haft honom länge nu. Jag måste göra mig av med honom. Han ställer bara till med besvär." "Det måste han göra om det är så svårt att hålla honom instängd. Jag skulle ha trott att det räckte med att stänga dörren utan att låsa den." "Jag vill hindra att gamle Styles släpper ut honom. Han är ganska värdefull, ska du veta, och det skulle vara förargligt att bli av med honom." "Jag är ganska förtjust i hundar själv", sade Smith och fortsatte att noga betrakta den andre ur ögonvrån. "Kanske låter du mig ta en titt på honom." "Ja visst. Fast tyvärr går det nog inte i kväll; jag har avtalat att träffa en person. Går den där klockan rätt? I så fall är jag redan en kvart försenad. Jag hoppas du ursäktar mig." Han tog upp sin mössa och lämnade skyndsamt rummet. Smith hörde att det avtalade mötet inte hindrade honom från att gå in till sig och låsa dörren inifrån. Samtalet gjorde dåligt intryck på medicinaren. Bellingham hade ljugit för honom, och ljugit så klumpigt att det verkade som om han hade ohyggligt starka skäl att dölja sanningen. Smith visste att hans granne inte hade hund. Han visste också att stegen han hade hört i trappan inte hade kommit från ett djur. Men vad kom de i så fall ifrån? Gamle Styles hade påstått att det fanns något som ibland gick omkring i rummet när Bellingham inte var där. Kunde det vara en kvinna? Smith var benägen att tro det. I så fall betydde det vanära och relegering för Bellingham om saken upptäcktes av universitetsmyndigheterna, vilket skulle förklara hans ängslan och lögner. Och ändå var det omöjligt att föreställa sig att en student kunde ha en kvinna i sina rum utan att omedelbart bli ertappad. Vilken förklaring som än var sann så var det något otrevligt med det hela, och när Smith återgick till sin bok beslöt han att inte uppmuntra fortsatta försök till förtrolighet från sin granne med det behagliga sättet och den frånstötande uppenbarelsen. Men hans arbete var dömt att utsättas för avbrott denna kväll. Knappt hade han samlat ihop de avklippta trådarna förrän ljudet av fasta, tunga steg som tog tre trappsteg i taget hördes nerifrån och Hastie störtade in i rummet iförd klubbjacka och flanellbyxor. "Läser du fortfarande!" sade han och damp ner i länstolen där han brukade sitta. "Vilken plugghäst du är! Jag tror sannerligen att om en jordbävning kom och gjorde mos av hela Oxford så skulle du helt förnöjt sitta kvar bland spillrorna med dina böcker. Men jag ska inte tråka ut dig så länge. Tre bloss bara, så ger jag mig av igen." "Nå, vad har du för nyheter att berätta?" frågade Smith och tryckte ner en bit skuren tobak i pipan med pekfingret. "Det är inte mycket. Wilson gjorde sjuttio för recentiorerna mot A-laget. Det sägs att de tänker låta honom spela i stället för Buddicomb, för Buddicomb har fullständigt tappat formen. Han brukade kunna kasta ganska hyggligt, men nu är det bara halvvolley och långstuds." "Han var inte så pjåkig" , menade Smith med det djupa allvar som en student visar när idrott kommer på tal. "Benägen att kasta snabba vänsterskruvar. Sju centimeters snärt med armen. Han brukade vara besvärlig på fuktigt gräs. Jo förresten, har du hört om Long Norton?" "Vad är det med honom?" "Han har blivit överfallen." "Överfallen?" "Ja, just när han vek av från High Street, mindre än hundra meter från Old Colleges port." "Men vem — " "Ja, det är frågan! Om du sade 'vad' så skulle du uttrycka dig lite mer grammatikaliskt. Norton svär på att det inte var en människa, och faktum är att skråmorna han hade på halsen gör mig benägen att hålla med honom." "Vad var det då? Måste vi sänka oss till spöken?" Abercrombie Smith blossade på pipan med en min av vetenskapligt förakt. "Nej då; jag tror inte riktigt att det är fråga om det heller. Jag är böjd att tro att om någon cirkusdirektör har blivit av med en människoapa på sistone och besten går lös i den här delen av landet så skulle en jury anse åtal befogat mot den. Norton går den vägen varenda kväll, ska du veta, ungefär vid samma tidpunkt. Det finns ett träd med grenar som hänger ut lågt över gången — den stora almen i Rainys trädgård. Norton tror att han blev anfallen av något som hoppade ner från trädet. Hur som helst blev han nästan strypt av två armar som han säger var starka och smala som stålband. Han såg ingenting; det fanns bara de där vedervärdiga armarna som drogs åt hela tiden. Han skrek nästan ihjäl sig, ett par kurrar kom springande och det där som anföll honom flydde över muren som en katt. Han fick ingen möjlighet att titta efter ordentligt vad det var för något. Det ryckte upp Norton ordentligt, ska jag säga dig. Jag sa till honom att det var lika nyttigt för honom som lite luftombyte vid havet." "En stryprånare, antagligen", sade Smith. "Det är mycket möjligt. Norton säger att det var det inte, men strunt i vad han säger. Stryprånaren hade långa naglar och var ganska duktig i att svinga sig över murar. Förresten, din vackre granne skulle bli belåten om han fick veta det här. Han hade en gås oplockad med Norton, och efter vad jag vet så brukar han inte glömma bort sina små mellanhavanden. Vad är det, gamle gosse, vad tar det åt dig?" "Ingenting" , svarade Smith kort. Han hade ryckt till där han satt, och över hans ansikte hade farit minen hos en som plötsligt slås av en otrevlig tanke. "Du såg ut som om något jag sa hade träffat dig på en öm punkt. Förresten, har du inte blivit bekant med junker B. sedan jag tittade in senast? Unge Monkhouse Lee sa något i den stilen till mig." "Ja, jag känner honom lite grann. Han har varit häruppe en eller ett par gånger." "Tja, du är tillräckligt stor och ful för att kunna reda dig själv. Han är inte direkt vad jag skulle kalla en sund typ, fast han är säkert mycket klipsk och allt det där. Men det kommer du snart underfund med själv. Lee är bra; han är mycket hygglig liten kurre. Ja, hej så länge, gamle gosse! Jag och Mullins ska ro i kapp om vicekanslerns buckla på onsdag, så se till att du kommer dit ner om vi inte skulle träffas innan dess." Den ihärdige Smith lade ifrån sig pipan och återgick orubbligt till böckerna ännu en gång. Men hur han än ansträngde sig fann han det mycket svårt att koncentrera sig på sina studier. Ideligen började han i stället grubbla över mannen som bodde under honom och det lilla mysteriet med hans rum. Sedan gick hans tankar till det egendomliga överfallet som Hastie hade berättat om, och det agg som Bellingham sades hysa mot den överfallne. De båda tankebanorna envisades med att stiga upp samtidigt i hans medvetande, som om det fanns något ytterst intimt samband mellan dem. Och ändå var misstanken så dimmig och obestämd att den inte gick att klä i ord. "Åt helsike med karln!" utbrast Smith och kastade sin lärobok i patologi tvärs över rummet. "Han har förstört läsningen för mig i kväll, och bara det räcker för att jag ska undvika honom, även om det inte fanns andra skäl. De följande tio dagarna gick medicinaren så helt upp i sina studier att han varken såg eller hörde något av de båda männen under honom. Varje gång klockan närmade sig den tidpunkt då Bellingham haft för vana att komma på besök såg han noga till att hålla dörren stängd, och fast han mer än en gång hörde att någon knackade på lät han resolut bli att öppna. Men en eftermiddag när han var på väg nerför trappan slängdes Bellinghams dörr upp just när han passerade den och unge Monkhouse Lee kom ut med gnistrande ögon och djup vredesrodnad på sina olivfärgade kinder. Tätt i hälarna på honom följde Bellingham, vars feta, osunda ansikte formligen dallrade av ondskefullt ursinne. "Din narr!" väste han. "Det här kommer du att få ångra. " "Mycket troligt" , ropade den andre. "Kom ihåg vad jag säger. Det blir inte av! Jag vägrar att gå med på det!" "Du har hur som helst gett ditt ord." "Ja, det ska jag hålla! Jag ska inte säga något. Men förr skulle jag vilja att lilla Eva låg i graven. En gång för alla, det blir inte av. Hon kommer att göra som jag säger. Vi vill inte se dig mer." Så mycket kunde Smith inte undgå att höra, men han fortsatte skyndsamt vidare, för han hyste ingen önskan om att bli indragen i deras dispyt. Det hade kommit till en allvarlig brytning mellan dem, så mycket var tydligt, och Lee tänkte se till att det blev ett slut på systems förlovning. Smith tänkte på Hasties jämförelse med en padda och en duva och gladde sig åt att saken hade fått ett sådant slut. Bellinghams ansikte var inte vackert att skåda när han var ursinnig. Han var inte någon som man kunde anförtro en oskyldig flicka åt för hela livet. Medan han gick undrade Smith lojt var det var för ett löfte som Bellingham var så angelägen om att Monkhouse Lee skulle hålla. Det var dagen för roddmatchen mellan Hastie och Mullins, och en ström av män var på väg ner till Isis' stränder. Majsolen lyste klar och den gula gången streckades av de höga almarnas svarta skuggor. På båda sidor låg de grå collegebyggnaderna ett stycke från vägen, och dessa tankens ärevördiga mödrar blickade ut genom sina spröjsfönster på tidvattensvågen som så muntert drog förbi dem. Svartklädda lärare, prudentliga administratörer, bleka bokmalay, unga idrottsmän i halmhatt och antingen vit ylletröja eller också mångfärgad klubbjacka, alla skyndade de sig ner mot den blå, slingrande floden som flyter fram mellan Oxfords fält. Med den erfarne roddarena snabba insikt ställde Abercrombie Smith sig på den plats där han visste att striden, om det blev en strid, skulle avgöras. Långt borta hörde han bruset som tillkännagav att starten hade gått, det stigande rytandet när de tävlande kom närmare, dundret av springande fötter och ropen från männen i båtarna nedanför honom. En sky av halvklädda, flämtande män drog springande förbi honom, och när han sträckte på sig såg han över deras axlar hur Hastie rodde fram i stadig trettiosextakt, medan hans motståndare knyckigt kom efter i fyrtio. Smith hurrade för sin vän, drog fram sitt ur för att titta på det och skulle just ge sig av tillbaka till sina rum när han kände att någon rörde vid hans axel och upptäckte att Monkhouse Lee stod bredvid honom. "Jag fick syn på er här", sade han på ett försagt, ursäktande sätt. "Jag skulle vilja prata lite med er, om ni kan offra en halvtimme på mig. Den här stugan är min. Jag delar den med Harrington på Kings. Kom in och drick en kopp te." "Jag måste gå hem snart", sade Smith. "Jag pluggar hårt för närvarande. Men jag följer gärna med in en liten stund. Jag gick bara hit därför att Hastie är en god vän till mig." "Till mig också. Har han inte snygg stil? Mullins var fullständigt hjälplös. Kom med in i stugan. Det är bara ett litet krypin, men det är behagligt att arbeta här på sommaren." Det var en liten, fyrkantig, vit byggnad med gröna dörrar och fönsterluckor och lantliga spröjsfönster, ungefär femtio meter från flodstranden. Stora rummet i den hade lite provisoriskt inretts som arbetsrum — ett furubord, omålade hyllor med böcker samt några billiga oljetryck på väggen. En tekittel susade på ett spritkök, och det var dukat till te på en bricka på bordet. "Pröva om det går att sitta i den där stolen och ta en cigarrett", sade Lee. "Låt mig slå upp en kopp te åt er. Det var verkligen hyggligt av er att följa med, jag vet att ni är mycket upptagen. Jag ville säga till er att i ert ställe skulle jag byta rum genast." "Äh?" Smith satt och stirrade med en brinnande tändsticka i ena handen och sin otända cigarrett i den andra. "Ja, det låter naturligtvis fullständigt befängt, och det värsta är att jag inte kan ge något skäl, för jag är bunden av ett allvarligt löfte — ett mycket allvarligt löfte. Men jag kan ju gå så långt som att säga att jag inte tror det är särskilt tryggt att bo granne med Bellingham. Själv tänker jag kampera härute så mycket som möjligt ett tag." "Inte särskilt tryggt! Vad menar ni med det?" "Å, det är det jag inte kan tala om. Men lyd nu mitt råd och flytta. Vi hade ett fruktansvärt gräl i dag. Ni måste ha hört oss, för ni kom nerför trappan just då." "Jag förstod att ni hade kommit ihop er." "Han är en fruktansvärd människa, Smith. Det finns inget annat ord för att beskriva honom. Jag har haft mina misstankar om honom ända sedan den där kvällen när han svimmade — ni minns, den gången ni kom ner. I dag tvingade jag honom att tala om vad han har för sig, och han berättade hårresande saker för mig och ville att jag skulle bli hans medhjälpare. Jag är inte trångbröstad, men jag är prästson, ska ni veta, och det finns saker som jag anser att man helt enkelt inte gör. Jag kan bara tacka Gud för att jag genomskådade honom innan det var för sent, för han skulle ha gift in sig i min familj." "Det där är nog bra, Lee", sade Abercrombie Smith bryskt. "Men antingen säger ni alldeles för mycket eller alldeles för lite." "Jag vill bara varna er." "Om ni verkligen har anledning till det så är ni inte bunden av något löfte. Om jag ser att en skurk tänker spränga ett hus i luften med dynamit så finns det ingen ed i världen som kan avhålla mig från att hindra honom." "Ja, men jag kan inte hindra honom, jag kan inte göra någonting utom att varna er." "Utan att tala om vad det är ni varnar mig för." "Jag varnar er för Bellingham." "Men det är ju barnsligt. Varför skulle jag vara rädd för honom eller någon annan människa?" "Det kan jag inte tala om. Jag kan bara bönfalla er att byta bostad. Ni svävar i fara där ni bor nu. Jag säger inte ens att Bellingham skulle vilja skada er. Men det skulle ändå kunna hända, för han är farlig att ha till granne just nu." "Kanske vet jag mer än ni tror", sade Smith och betraktade noga den unge mannens pojkaktiga, allvarliga ansikte. "Anta till exempel att jag säger till er att det är någon som delar rum med Bellingham." Monkhuse Lee for upp från sin stol utan att kunna dölja sin sinnesrörelse. "Så då vet ni?" flämtade han. "En kvinna." Lee sjönk tillbaka ner i stolen med ett stön. "Mina läppar är förseglade", sade han. "Jag kan inte säga något." "Nå, hur som helst" , sade Smith och reste sig, "så skulle jag knappast låta skrämma bort mig från mina rum när de passar mig alldeles förträffligt. Det skulle vara lite väl svagt om jag flyttade med alla mina pinaler bara därför att ni säger att Bellingham på något inte närmare angett sätt skulle kunna skada mig. Jag tror att jag tar risken och stannar där jag är, och eftersom jag ser att klockan nästan är fem får jag be er att ursäkta mig." Han sade kort adjö till den unge studenten och gick hemåt i den behagliga vårkvällen, till hälften stött och till hälften road, som vilken stark och fantasilös man som helst kunde ha varit som man har försökt skrämma med ett obestämt, dunkelt hot. Det fanns en liten lyx som Abercrombie Smith alltid unnade sig, hur upptagen han än var av sina studier. Två gånger i veckan, på tisdagar och fredagar, var det hans oföränderliga vana att promenera bort till Farlingford, doktor Plumptree Petersons bostad ungefär två och en halv kilometer utanför Oxford. Peterson hade varit nära vän till Smiths äldre bror Francis, och eftersom han var ungkarl, ganska välbärgad och hade en välförsedd vinkällare och ett ännu bättre bibliotek var hans hem ett angenämt mål för en man i behov av en rask promenad. Alltså gick medicinaren två gånger i veckan spänstigt dit på mörka småvägar och tillbringade en behaglig timme i Petersons gemytliga arbetsrum med att över ett glas portvin diskutera universitetsskvaller eller den senaste utvecklingen inom medicinen eller kirurgin. Dagen efter sitt samtal med Monkhouse Lee slog Smith igen sina böcker kvart över åtta på kvällen, den tidpunkt då han brukade ge sig i väg till sin väns hem. Men när han skulle lämna rummet råkade hans blick falla på en av de böcker som Bellingham hade lånat honom, och han kände ett stygn i samvetet över att inte ha lämnat tillbaka den. Hur motbjudande karlen än var så borde han inte behandlas ohövligt. Han tog boken, gick en trappa ner och knackade på hos sin granne. Ingen svarade, men när han vred på dörrhandtaget upptäckte han att dörren var olåst. Tillfreds med utsikten att slippa ett sammanträffande steg han in och lade boken och sitt visitkort på bordet. Lampan var nedskruvad så att den bara lyste med halv låga, men Smith urskilde tydligt nog detaljerna i rummet. Alltsammans var ungefär som förra gången han hade sett det — frisen, de djurhövdade gudarna, den upphängda krokodilen och bordet som var belamrat med papper och torkade blad. Mumiekistan stod upprätt mot en vägg, men mumien var borta. Det fanns inget som tydde på att rummet hade en extra inhysing, och när han avlägsnade sig hade han en känsla av att han antagligen hade gjort Bellingham orätt. Om han hade haft en brottslig hemlighet att dölja så skulle han knappast ha låtit dörren stå olåst så att vem som helst kunde gå in. Det var beckmörkt i vindeltrappan, och Smith gick sakta nerför de knaggliga trappstegen när han plötsligt märkte att någon passerade honom i mörkret. Det var ett svagt ljud, en luftfläkt, något som strök förbi hans armbåge, men så lätt att han inte riktigt kunde vara säker på det. Han stannade och lyssnade, men vinden prasslade i murgrönan utanför och han kunde inte höra något annat. "Är det ni, Styles?" ropade han. Det kom inget svar, och allt var tyst bakom honom. Det måste ha varit en plötslig vindstöt, för det fanns sprickor och springor i det gamla tornet. Och ändå kunde han nästan ha svurit på att han hade hört fotsteg alldeles bredvid sig. Han kom ut på collegets gård och grubblade fortfarande på saken när han hörde hur en man snabbt kom springande över den välklippta gräsmattan. "Är det du, Smith?" "Hallå, Hastie!" "För Guds skull, kom med genast! Unge Lee har drunknat! Harrington från Kings's kom hit för att hämta hjälp. Doktorn är inte hemma. Det får bli du i stället, men du måste komma genast. Det finns kanske fortfarande liv i honom." "Har du någon konjak?" "Nej." "Jag ska ta med mig lite. Det finns en plunta på mitt skrivbord. " Smith störtade uppför trappan tre trappsteg i taget, grep pluntan och rusade ner med den, men när han passerade Bellinghams dörr fick han se något som kom honom att flämtande och stirrande stå kvar på avsatsen. Dörren som han hade stängt efter sig stod öppen nu, och rakt framför honom i lampskenet syntes mumiekistan. För tre minuter sedan hade den varit tom. Det kunde han ta på sin ed. Men nu såg han det hemska innehållets skrumpna gestalt, som bister och stel stod med sitt svarta, hoptorkade ansikte vänt mot dörren. Den var livlös och orörlig, men när Smith betraktade den tycktes det honom att en kuslig livsgnista, ett svagt tecken till medvetande fortfarande lurade längst inne i de tomma ögonhålorna. Så häpen och uppskakad blev han att han glömde bort sitt ärende och fortfarande stirrade på den utmärglade, insjunkna skepnaden när ljudet av hans väns röst nerifrån fick honom att ta sig samman. "Skynda på, Smith!" ropade han. "Det gäller liv eller död, ska du veta. Sätt fart! "Nå, tillade han när medicinaren dök upp igen, nu gör vi en språngmarsch. Det är inte mycket mer än en kilometer, så vi bör klara det på fem minuter. Ett människoliv är mer värt att springa för än en buckla. " Sida vid sida ilade de genom mörkret och stannade inte förrän de flämtande och utmattade kom fram till den lilla stugan vid floden. Slapp och droppande som en avbruten vattenväxt låg Lee utsträckt på soffan, med grönt skum från floden på sitt svarta hår och en remsa vit fradga på de blygrå läpparna. Bredvid honom knäböjde hans kamrat Harrington och försökte få lite värme i hans stela lemmar genom att gnida dem. "Jag tror att det fortfarande finns liv i honom" , sade Smith med händerna på ynglingens mage. "Håll urglaset framför hans läppar. Ja, det blir immigt. Du tar hans andra arm, Hastie. Gör nu likadant som jag, så ska vi snart få honom att vakna till liv." I tio minuter arbetade de under tystnad med att utvidga och trycka ner den medvetslöses bröst. Sedan gick en skälvning genom hans kropp, hans läppar darrade och han öppnade ögonen. De tre studenterna brast ut i vilda hurrarop. "Vakna upp, gamle gosse. Du har redan skrämt upp oss alldeles tillräckligt. " "Drick lite konjak. Ta dig en slurk ur pluntan." "Nu är det ingen fara med honom" , sade hans kamrat Harrington. "Du milde vad rädd jag blev! Jag satt här och läste och han tog en promenad ner till floden, och så hörde jag ett skrik och ett plask. Jag sprang ut, och när jag äntligen hittade honom och drog upp honom tycktes allt liv ha flytt. Sedan kunde Simpson inte hämta läkare, för han är ofärdig i ena benet, så jag måste springa, och jag vet inte vad jag skulle ha tagit mig till om inte ni båda hade varit. Det är rätt, gamle vän. Sitt upp." Monkhouse Lee hade satt sig upp med hjälp av händerna och såg sig förvirrat omkring. "Vad står på?" frågade han. "Jag har varit i vattnet. Ja visst ja; nu minns jag." Hans ögon fick ett uttryck av fruktan och han begravde ansiktet i händerna. "Hur gick det till när du f611 i?" "Jag föll inte i." "Vad hände då?" "Jag kastades i. Jag stod på stranden och någonting bakom mig lyfte mig som om jag var en vante och slängde i mig. Jag varken hörde eller såg något. Men jag vet vad det var i alla fall." "Det gör jag också", viskade Smith. Lee såg hastigt upp med förvånad blick. "Så ni har fått reda på det?" sade han. "Kommer ni ihåg rådet jag gav er?" "Ja, och jag börjar känna mig benägen att följa det." "Jag vet inte vad tusan ni båda pratar om", sade Hastie, "men om jag var du, Harrington, så skulle jag se till att få Lee i säng med detsamma. Det blir gott om tid att diskutera orsaker och skäl när han är lite bättre. Smith, jag tror det bästa du och jag kan göra är att lämna honom i fred nu. Jag tänker gå tillbaka till college; om du ska åt samma håll så kan vi prata lite." Men det blev inte mycket sagt på hemvägen. Smiths huvud var för fullt av kvällens händelser: mumiens frånvaro från hans grannes rum, fotstegen som passerade honom i trappan, den motbjudande tingestens återuppdykande — och sedan överfallet på Lee, vilket så slående påminde om det tidigare attentatet mot en annan person som Bellington hyste agg mot. Allt detta bet sig fast i hans medvetande tillsammans med de många små episoder som tidigare hade fått honom att börja ogilla sin granne samt de egendomliga omständigheter under vilka han först hade kallats till hans rum. Det som tidigare hade varit en obestämd misstanke, en dimmig, vidunderlig hypotes, hade plötsligt fått fast form och stod för hans sinne som ett bistert faktum, något som inte kunde förnekas. Och hur orimligt var det ändå inte! Hur exempellöst! Hur fullständigt utanför gränserna för all mänsklig erfarenhet! En opartisk bedömare, eller till och med vännen som gick bredvid honom, skulle helt enkelt säga att hans ögon hade bedragit honom, att mumien hade funnits på sin plats hela tiden, att unge Lee hade ramlat i floden på samma sätt som vem som helst ramlar i en flod, och att ett kvicksilverpulver var det bästa botemedlet för en krasslig lever. Han visste att han skulle ha sagt samma sak ifall rollerna hade varit ombytta. Och ändå kunde han ta på sin ed att Bellingham var en mördare i själ och hjärta, och att han använde ett vapen som ingen människa tidigare hade utnyttjat i brottslighetens historia. Hastie vek av mot sin egen bostad med några koncisa och eftertryckliga anmärkningar om sin väns osällskaplighet, och Abercrombie Smith gick över gården mot sitt hörntorn med en stark känsla av motvilja mot sina rum och det som var förknippat med dem. Han skulle lyda Lees råd och flytta så snart som möjligt, för hur ska man kunna läsa när ens öron ständigt är på helspänn efter mummel eller fotsteg i rummet inunder? När han gick över gräsmattan såg han att det fortfarande lyste i Bellinghams fönster, och när han klev uppför trappan öppnades dörren och mannen tittade ut på honom. Med sitt feta, ondskefulla ansikte liknade han en uppsvälld spindel som kommer raka vägen från spinnandet av sin giftiga väv. "God afton", sade han. "Vill ni inte stiga in?" "Nej", utropade Smith häftigt. "Inte det? Ni har bråttom som alltid? Jag ville fråga er hur det är med Lee. Till min ledsnad hörde jag ett rykte om att allt inte stod väl till med honom." Hans min var allvarlig, men det fanns en glimt av dold munterhet i hans ögon medan han talade. Smith såg det och fick lust att slå honom i golvet för det. "Till er ännu större ledsnad kan jag berätta att Monkhouse Lee mår utmärkt och är utom all fara" , svarade han. "Era djävulska försåt har misslyckats den här gången. Å, ni behöver inte hålla masken. Jag känner till alltsammans." Bellingham tog ett steg bakåt från den arge studenten och stängde dörren till hälften, som för att skydda sig. "Ni är vansinnig" , sade han. "Vad menar ni? Påstår ni att jag har något att göra med Lees olyckshändelse?" "Ja" , dundrade Smith. "Ni och den där benhögen bakom er; ni har gjort det tillsammans. Jag säger rent ut som det är, min herre: de har slutat bränna sådana som ni på bål, men vi har fortfarande en bödel, och ta mig tusan! Om någon här på college ljuter döden medan ni är här så drar jag er inför rätta, och om ni inte blir hängd för det så kommer det inte att vara mitt fel. Ni kommer att upptäcka att era smutsiga egyptiska knep inte duger i England." "Ni är skvatt galen" , sade Bellingham. "Som ni vill. Kom bara ihåg vad jag har sagt, för ni kommer att upptäcka att jag står vid mitt ord." Dörren smälldes igen och Smith gick darrande av ilska upp till sitt rum, där han låste dörren inifrån och tillbringade halva natten med att röka sin gamla briarpipa och grubbla över kvällens egendomliga händelser. Nästa morgon hörde Abercrombie Smith ingenting från sin granne, men Harrington tittade in på eftermiddagen och berättade att Lee nästan var sig själv igen. Hela dagen ägnade Smith sig åt sina studier, men på kvällen beslöt han att avlägga det besök hos sin vän doktor Peterson som inte hade blivit av föregående kväll. En långpromenad och en hemtrevlig pratstund skulle göra hans ansträngda nerver gott. Bellinghams dörr var stängd när han gick förbi, men han kastade en blick bakåt när han var ett stycke från tornet och såg då sin grannes huvud i fönstret, inramat av lampskenet. Det såg ut som om han tryckte ansiktet mot rutan och tittade ut i mörkret. Det var en lisa att slippa all kontakt med honom, även om det bara gällde ett par timmar, och Smith gick raskt vidare och drog ner den milda vårluften i lungorna. Halvmånen stod i väster mellan gotiska tornspiror och tecknade på den försilvrade gatan ett mörkt mönster av murverket högre upp. Det blåste friskt och lätta, ulliga moln drog snabbt fram över himlen. Old College låg alldeles i utkanten av staden, och efter fem minuter hade Smith lämnat husen bakom sig och befann sig mellan två häckar på en majdoftande oxfordshireväg. Det var en enslig och föga trafikerad väg som ledde till hans väns hus. Trots att det var tidigt mötte Smith inte en själ under sin vandring. Han gick i rask takt tills han var framme vid grinden genom vilken man kom till den långa, grusade allé som ledde upp till Farlingford. Han såg hur det hemtrevliga röda ljuset i fönstren glimmade genom lövverket. När han stod med handen på grindens järnklinka såg han sig om på vägen han hade gått. Något närmade sig snabbt på den. Det förflyttade sig i häckens skugga, tyst och förstulet: en mörk, hukande skepnad som var svår att urskilja mot den svarta bakgrunden. Medan han stirrade på den hade den minskat avståndet mellan dem med tjugo steg och var nästan framme vid honom. I mörkret skymtade han en skranglig hals och två ögon som alltid kommer att hemsöka honom i drömmen. Han vände sig bort, och med ett skrik av fasa sprang han för sitt liv genom alfen. Där syntes de röda ljusen som talade om var tryggheten fanns, nästan bara ett stenkast från honom. Han var känd som löpare, men aldrig hade han löpt som han gjorde den kvällen. Den tunga grinden hade svängt igen bakom honom, men han hörde hur den slogs upp på nytt av hans förföljare. Medan han sprang som en galning genom natten hörde han ett snabbt, torrt smatter bakom sig, och när han hastigt såg sig om upptäckte han till sin skräck att den ohyggliga gestalten störtade efter honom som en tiger, med brinnande ögon och den ena seniga armen utsträckt. Tack och lov, dörren stod på glänt. Han såg den smala ljusstrimman som kastades av lampan i hallen. Klappret bakom honom kom hela tiden närmare. Han hörde en hes gurgling alldeles invid sin axel. Med ett tjut kastade han sig mot dörren, slog igen den och reglade den efter sig, varpå han halvt avsvimmad sjönk ner på en stol i hallen. "Du milde, Smith, vad står på?" frågade Peterson och uppenbarade sig i dörröppningen till sitt arbetsrum. "Ge mig lite konjak." Peterson försvann och rusade sedan ut igen med ett glas och en karaff. "Du behöver det" , sade han när den andre svalde vad som hade hällts upp åt honom. "Milda makter, karl, du är ju vit som ett lakan." Smith ställde ifrån sig glaset, steg upp och drog ett djupt andetag. "Nu är jag mig själv igen", sade han. "Jag har aldrig tidigare tappat fattningen så fullständigt. Men med ditt tillstånd, Peterson, så sover jag här i natt, för jag tror inte att jag klarar av den vägen igen utom i dagsljus. Jag vet att det är svagt av mig, men jag kan inte hjälpa det." Peterson tittade mycket undrande på sin besökare. "Det är klart att du sover här om du vill. Jag ska säga till mrs Burney att bädda extrasängen. Vart ska du nu ta vägen?" "Kom med mig upp till fönstret där man har utsikt över dörren. Jag vill att du ska se vad jag har sett." De gick upp till fönstret i halltrappan, varifrån de kunde betrakta uppfartsvägen till huset. Uppfartsvägen och fälten på båda sidor badade tysta och stilla i det fridfulla månskenet. "Hör nu här, Smith", anmärkte Peterson, "det är tur att jag vet att du är måttlig med spriten. Vad i all världen kan ha skrämt dig så?" "Det ska jag strax tala om. Men vart kan den ha tagit vägen? Aha, där, titta, titta! Se på vägkröken strax utanför din grind." "Ja, jag ser; du behöver inte knipa av min arm. Jag såg någon som gick runt den. Jag skulle säga att det var en man, ganska mager efter vad det tycktes och mycket, mycket lång. Men vad är det med honom? Och vad är det med dig själv? Du darrar fortfarande som ett asplöv." "Jag har varit nära att bli tagen av den onde, det är alltsammans. Men kom med ner till ditt arbetsrum, så ska jag berätta hela historien." Det gjorde han. Under det gemytliga lampljuset, med ett glas vin bredvid sig och sin väns fylliga gestalt och rödblommiga ansikte framför sig, redogjorde han för alla de händelser, stora och små, som hade bildat en så säregen kedja, från den natt när han hittade Bellingham avsvimmad framför mumiekistan till sin ohyggliga upplevelse en timme tidigare. "Ja" , sade han avslutningsvis, "Det är hela den ruggiga historien. Den är vidunderlig och otrolig, men den är sann." Doktor Plumptree Peterson satt tyst en stund med mycket häpen min. "Jag har aldrig hört talas om något liknande, aldrig!" sade han till slut. "Du har talat om fakta för mig. Tala nu om vilka slutsatser du drar." "Du kan dra dina egna." "Men jag vill gärna höra dina. Du har tänkt igenom alltsammans, och det har inte jag." "Tja, jag är tvungen att vara lite vag i fråga om detaljerna, men de viktigaste punkterna tycker jag är uppenbara. Den där gynnaren Bellingham har under sina orientaliska studier funnit någon djävulsk hemlighet om hur man får en mumie — eller kanske bara just den här mumien — att tillfälligt bli levande. Han försökte sig på det vidriga företaget den där natten när han svimmade. Utan tvivel blev han uppskakad när han såg varelsen röra sig, trots att han hade väntat sig det. Kom ihåg att nästan det första han sa när han vaknade upp var att kalla sig själv för dåre. Nå, han blev mer härdad längre fram och genomförde saken utan att svimma. Livsgnistan han lyckades uppamma i den var tydligen ett övergående fenomen, för jag har gång på gång sett den i kistan, lika död som det här bordet. Jag antar att han använder någon utstuderad metod för att få saken att ske. När han väl hade lyckats tänkte han naturligtvis att han skulle kunna använda varelsen som sitt ombud. I ett eller annat syfte gjorde han Lee till sin förtrogne; men som en anständig kristen ville Lee inte ha något att göra med sådana förehavanden. Sedan kom de i gräl, och Lee svor att tala om för sin syster hurdan Bellingham verkligen var. Bellingham försökte hindra honom, och lyckades nästan, genom att bussa den där saken på honom. Han hade redan försökt använda den mot en annan man — Norton — som han hyste agg mot. Det är en ren slump att han inte har två mord på sitt samvete. När jag sedan anklagade honom för att ligga bakom alltsammans fick han de starkaste skäl för att vilja röja mig ur vägen innan jag hann meddela andra vad jag visste. Hans tillfälle kom när jag gick ut, för han kände till mina vanor och vart jag var på väg. Det var nära ögat för mig, Peterson, och det är rena turen som gör att du inte hittar mig utanför din dörr i morgon bitti. Jag brukar inte vara lättskrämd av mig, och jag hade inte kunnat drömma om att någonsin känna en sådan dödsskräck som jag har känt i kväll." "Min käre gosse, du tar alltsammans alldeles för allvarligt" , sade hans vän. "Dina nerver är överansträngda av allt studerande, så att du överdriver vad du har varit med om. Hur skulle en sådan där skepnad kunna gå omkring på Oxfords gator ens på nätterna utan att bli sedd?" "Den har blivit sedd. Inne i stan är de riktigt rädda för den, fast de tror att den är en förrymd apa. Alla pratar om den." "Ja, det är en anmärkningsvärd räcka händelser. Men, käre vän, du måste väl ändå medge att varenda en av de där händelserna kan ges en mer naturlig förklaring." "Vad! Till och med min upplevelse i kväll?" "Ja visst. Du gick hit med nerverna på helspänn och huvudet fullt av den där teorin du har tänkt ut. Någon avtärd, halvsvulten luffare smyger efter dig, och när han ser dig springa blir han så djärv att han börjar förfölja dig. Dina farhågor och fantasier gör resten." "Det håller inte, Peterson; det håller inte." "Och vad det där beträffar att du såg mumiekistan stå tom och lite senare såg att den hade sitt innehåll, så vet du ju att det var i lampsken, att lampan var nedskruvad till hälften, och att du inte hade någon särskild anledning att titta närmare på kistan. Det är fullständigt möjligt att du inte lade märke till mumien första gången." "Nej, nej; det är uteslutet." "Till det kommer att Lee kan ha ramlat i floden och Norton kan ha överfallits av en stryprånare. Du har visserligen ställt samman en fruktansvärd anklagelseakt mot Bellingham, men om du lade fram den för en polisdomare skulle han skratta dig rakt i ansiktet." "Det vet jag att han skulle. Det är därför som jag tänker ta saken i egna händer." "Vafalls?" "Ja, jag tycker att det är min plikt mot allmänheten, och för övrigt måste jag göra det för att själv kunna känna mig trygg, om jag inte låter mig jagas bort från college av det där odjuret, och det skulle ändå vara lite väl svagt. Jag har fullständigt bestämt mig för vad jag ska göra. Får jag till att börja med använda dina papper och skrivdon en timme?" "Naturligtvis. Du hittar allt du behöver på bordet där vid väggen." Abercrombie Smith satte sig framför ett ark skrivpapper, och under en timmes tid och sedan i ytterligare en halvtimme löpte hans penna snabbt över papperet. Ark efter ark fylldes med skrift och lades åt sidan, medan hans vän satt bakåtlutad i länstolen och betraktade honom med tålmodig nyfikenhet. Till sist for Smith upp med ett utrop av tillfredsställelse, ordnade papperen och lade det sista av dem på Petersons skrivbord. "Vill du vara så vänlig och underteckna det här som vittne" , sade han. "Som vittne? Till vad då?" "Till min namnteckning och till dagens datum. Datumet är viktigast. Faktum är, Peterson, att mitt liv kan bero på det." "Min käre Smith, du talar i yrsel. Låt mig bönfalla dig att gå till sängs." "Tvärtom har jag aldrig talat så överlagt i hela mitt liv. Och jag lovar att gå och lägga mig så fort du har undertecknat det." "Visst ska jag det", sade Peterson och skrev sitt namn under den andres. "Så där ja! Men vad gäller det?" "Jag skulle vilja att du behåller det och lägger fram det om jag blir arresterad." "Arresterad? För vad då?" "För mord. Det är mycket möjligt att det slutar så. Det finns bara en sak jag kan göra, och jag är fast besluten att utföra den." "I himmelens namn, gör inget överilat!" "Tro mig, det skulle vara mycket mer överilat att välja något av alternativen. Jag hoppas att jag inte ska behöva besvära dig, men jag kommer att känna mig lättare till mods om jag vet att du har den där redogörelsen för mina motiv. Och nu är jag beredd att följa ditt råd och krypa till kojs, för jag vill vara i bästa form i morgon." Abercrombie Smith var inte odelat trevlig att ha som fiende. Han var flegmatisk och godlynt, men fruktansvärd när han tvingades skrida till handling. I allt han företog sig visade han samma överlagda beslutsamhet som utmärkte honom som medicine studerande. Han hade lagt studierna åt sidan för en dag, men det var hans avsikt att dagen inte skulle vara förspilld. Han sade inte ett ord om sina planer till sin värd, men klockan nio var han redan ett gott stycke på väg till Oxford. På High Street gick han in i Cliffords vapenhandel och köpte en grov revolver och en ask centralanslagspatroner till den. Han stoppade in sex patroner i kamrarna, satte hanen på halvspänn och lade vapnet i fickan. Sedan styrde han kosan till Hasties rum, där den storväxte roddaren intog sin frukost i lugn och ro med Sporting Times stödd mot kaffepannan. "Nej men tjänare! Vad står på?" frågade han. "Vill du ha lite kaffe?" "Nej tack. Jag vill att du kommer med mig, Hastie, och gör som jag ber dig." "Ja visst, gamle gosse." "Och ta en stadig käpp med dig. " "Vad nu då!" Hastie stirrade på honom. "Här är en ridpiska som kan fälla en oxe. " "En sak till. Du har ett skrin med amputationsknivar. Ge mig den längsta av dem." "Var så god. Du tycks vara ordentligt på krigsstigen. Var det något mer?" "Nej, det är bra så." Smith tog kniven innanför jackan och ledde vägen till collegegården. "Varken du eller jag är någon mes, Hastie", sade han. "Jag tror att jag kan utföra den här uppgiften ensam, men jag tar dig med för säkerhets skull. Jag tänker ta mig en liten pratstund med Bellingham. Om jag bara får med honom att göra så kommer jag förstås inte att behöva dig. Men om jag ropar så kom upp, och dräm till med piskan så hårt du bara kan. Förstår du?" "Ja då. Jag kommer så fort jag hör dig ryta." "Vänta här då. Det tar kanske lite tid, men rör dig inte ur fläcken förrän jag kommer ner igen." "Jag är jordfast." Smith gick uppför trappan, öppnade Bellinghams dörr och steg in. Bellingham satt bakom sitt bord och skrev. Bredvid honom tornade mumiekistan upp sig bland bråten av sällsamma ägodelar, med auktionspostnumret 249 fortfarande fastklistrat på framsidan och kistans vedervärdiga invånare styv och stel på sin plats. Smith såg sig mycket lugnt omkring, stängde dörren och strök, i det han steg fram till eldstaden, eld på en tändsticka och tände brasan. Bellingham satt och stirrade på honom med häpnad och vrede i sitt pussiga ansikte. "Nej, vet ni vad, ni gör er verkligen hemmastadd" , flämtade han. Smith satte sig med överlagda rörelser, lade sitt ur på bordet, drog fram sin pistol, spände hanen och lade den i knät. Sedan drog han fram den långa amputationskniven ur dess gömställe vid sitt bröst och slängde den framför Bellingham. "Jaha", sade han, "sätt nu i gång och skär sönder den där mumien." "Jaså, är det det?" sade Bellingham med ett hångrin. "Ja, det är det. Jag har fått höra att lagen inte kan komma åt er. Man jag har en lag som ställer saken tillrätta. Om ni inte har börjat om fem minuter så svär jag vid den Gud som skapade mig att jag jagar en kula genom hjärnan på er." "Är ni beredd att mörda mig?" Bellingham hade rest sig till hälften, och hans ansikte var blekt som kitt. Ja "Och varför?" "Så att ni inte ska kunna ställa till med mer. En minut har gått." "Men vad har jag gjort?" "Det vet vi båda två." "Det här är rena översitteriet." "Två minuter har gått." "Men ni måste förklara vilka skäl ni har. Ni är en galning — en farlig galning. Varför ska jag förstöra mina egna tillhörigheter? Det är en värdefull mumie." "Ni måste skära sönder den, och ni måste bränna upp den." "Det kommer jag definitivt inte att göra." "Fyra minuter har gått." Smith tog upp pistolen och såg på Bellingham med skoningslöst ansikte. Medan sekundvisaren kröp runt höjde han handen, och fingret spändes runt avtryckaren. "Låt bli! Låt bli! Jag ska göra det!" skrek Bellingham. I förtvivlad hast tog han kniven och började hacka sönder mumien, med ideliga blickar över axeln vilka varje gång upplyste honom om att hans fruktansvärde besökares öga och vapen var vända mot honom. Föremålet knastrade och knäcktes för varje stöt med den vassa kniven. Ett tjockt dammoln höjde sig från det. Kryddor och torkad essens regnade ner på golvet. Plötsligt bröts ryggraden av med en ljudlig smäll och mumien föll ner på golvet som en brun hög av spretande lemmar. "In i brasan med den nu!" sade Smith. Lågorna steg med ett rytande när de snustorra spillrorna lades på elden. Det lilla rummet var som pannrummet på en ångare och svetten strömmade nerför ansiktet på de båda männen; men den ene fortsatte att böja sig ner och plocka upp mumierester som han slängde i brasan, medan den andre satt och bevakade honom med orörligt ansikte. Tjock, fet rök trängde fram ur brasan, och luften fylldes av en genomträngande lukt av brinnande kåda och svett hår. Efter en kvart återstod bara några förkolnade, spröda pinnar av nummer 249. "Nu kanske ni är nöjd", morrade Bellingham med hat och rädsla i sina små grå ögon när han såg sig om på sin plågoande. "Nej; jag måste göra rent hus med allt ert material. Det får inte bli några fler djävulskonster. In i brasan med alla de där bladen! De kan ha något med saken att göra." "Och nu då?" frågade Bellingham när bladen också hade lagts på bålet. "Och nu är det dags för papyrusrullen som fanns på ert bord den där natten. Den finns i den där lådan, tror jag." "Nej, nej", ropade Bellingham. "Bränn inte den! Milda makter, karl, ni vet inte vad ni gör. Den är unik; den innehåller visdom som man inte kan finna någon annanstans." "Fram med den!" "Men hör nu här, Smith, det kan inte vara ert allvar. Jag ska dela kunskapen med er. Jag ska lära er allt som står på den. Eller, vänta, låt mig bara kopiera den innan ni bränner den!" Smith gick bort och vred runt nyckeln i lådan. Han tog fram den gulnade, skrynkliga papyrusrullen, kastade den på elden och tryckte ner den med klacken. Bellingham skrek och försökte rycka till sig den, men Smith knuffade bort honom och stod över den tills den hade förvandlats till formlös grå aska. "Nu, junker B.", sade han, "så tror jag att jag har dragit ut gifttänderna på er. Ni kommer att få höra av mig igen om ni börjar på nytt med era konster. Och god morgon på er nu, för jag måste återgå till mina studier." Detta är alltså Abercrombie Smiths berättelse om de egenartade händelser som utspelade sig på Old College i Oxford våren 84. Eftersom Bellingham lämnade universitetet omedelbart efteråt och senast hördes av i Sudan finns det ingen som kan motsäga Smith. Men människornas visdom är liten och naturens vägar sällsamma, och vem vågar säga var gränsen går för de mörka ting som kan upptäckas av dem som söker efter sådant. Originalets titel: Lot No. 249. Novellen publicerades för första gången år 1892 i Harper's new monthly magazine, och är första gången någon skriver om hur en död mumie åter blir levande. Ett tema som snabbt blir vanligt i senare tiders skräcknoveller. Kategori:Arthur Conan Doyle Kategori:Skräck